


Undersea Metro Mischief

by nicestories



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2, octo expansion - Fandom
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, its only quite mild cum inflation, musk, sorry if your looking for serious balloon action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicestories/pseuds/nicestories
Summary: Agent 8 is exhausted while trying to finish up a last few metro station levels, and takes a nap on the Undersea Metro. In the events which follow, a delightful friendship with benefits is kindled.





	Undersea Metro Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Remember folks, don't fuck strangers on the subway irl, it is unsafe, especially if they are sea creatures, the mess is very inconsiderate to other riders. What happens in silly stories stays in silly stories, please.
> 
> surgeon generals warning: stupid fanfics on the internet are not a guide to a morally correct, healthy or happy friendship, relationship, or life. dont smoke problematic text if you cant handle it. treat real people correctly and respectfully in real life

Agent 8 had escaped to the surface and helped protect Inkopolis and all that, but it didn't feel right to leave even a single metro station unfinished, so she had come back down here to complete every last one, and recover all the mem cakes. That wasn't all, though. There were so many things about the Metro and the stations that she just didn't understand. While she was excited to visit Inkopolis and learn all about it, the denizens of the Metro also fascinated her. Did that Tartar thing create all these people, or did they arise naturally? What was it trying to accomplish by making a public transportation system for them? No, maybe CQ made the train? How would a little cucumber make a whole metro system? Was CQ some minion of Tartar? Was...

Agent 8 took a seat next to someone. Oh! It was one of those big, athletic sea angel guys... these fellows were fascinating to her, too. Their faceless heads betrayed no clue of their thoughts. Could they even speak? Their broad chests, big arms, huge hands... their bodies were so powerful and yet they stood or sat idle and harmless here with her aboard the train. She wanted to speak with and get to know the other passengers, but these guys were easily at the top of her list. Too bad she couldn't seem to really catch anyone's attention.

Gosh, between the stations she was stuck on and thinking about all these dumb questions, she was getting soooo tired tuckered out!

Her tentacles hung limply about her face, bouncing with the slight jostling of the Undersea Metro, her head drooping as she fought to stay awake. The sounds of the train, the quiet shuffling of the other riders as they minded their own business, it was almost hypnotic...

===

Agent 8 yawned and stretched. Where was she? Oh, she'd fallen asleep riding the Undersea Metro, of course. She was so warm and comfortable, though... ah, someone had put their jacket over her, giving her a kind of blanket. How very thoughtful! She blinked and gained more control of her thoughts. Her head was resting in someone's lap. A firm, strong... ah! She flushed in embarrassment. What an absolute sweetheart this sea angel must be, to tolerate a stranger sleeping on him and lending her his jacket as a blanket. She laid there, mind racing, trying to think of ways to properly say thank you, or apologize, or...

She shifted her head and glanced around. Had she missed her stop? Was she going to be stuck waiting and riding longer and longer? She looked up at the sea angel dude who had donated his jacket and lap for her comfort, silently and casually tapping away on his phone. She thought about just going back to sleep... but then she laid eyes on something that took her breath away.

Taking up residence in the pant leg just opposite of the leg she rested her head on, straining against the denim, slowly and silently throbbing, was the shape of the sea angel dude's penis. His cock. His fat, long, thick cock. Maybe it was because her head laid here in his lap, but that cock transfixed her, seemed to take up the entirety of her eyesight and imagination.

Agent 8 stared. She became aware of the musky dick scent she must have been breathing in this entire time her head lay in this guy's lap. She swallowed the drool that her mouth had suddenly produced with an audible gulp. She could feel her cunt involuntarily twitch and clench.

A craving was ignited in Agent 8's mind and body. She wanted that dick. She wanted to see it. She wanted to touch it. God, it was so close. So close and yet so far. She wanted to take it out of those pants. She wanted to kiss it, to lick it, to rub it, to feel it surge and harden with powerful lust. She wanted the huge, strong sea angel guy to lay his hands on her and guide her to-

No way! Out here... in public, on the metro? With everyone watching? N-no way! It would be so fucking hot. It would be like, social suicide. She didn't want her newfound craving for dick to be universal public knowledge! It would be so god damned hot, how would people react, seeing her suck cock openly on the subway? She imagined, and squirmed.

Then, a miracle began to happen.

The lights went out, the train slowed to a stop. C.Q. Cumber wiggled down through each train car apologizing to passengers for this temporary outage. Riders sighed and resigned themselves to their phones, or leaned their heads back and rested in the darkness. It had been a long day for most of them too, it seemed, for they lacked the energy to even swear or complain. More than a few passengers slumped over and began to snore.

This was her chance. The stars had aligned. The sea angel dude silently tapped on his phone. Everyone else was surely either asleep or blinded by the glares of their own phones in the darkness. Now or never.

Agent 8 feigned yawning and stretching, reaching out her hand slowly, casually, toward her target, nestled in the pant leg nearby.

She made contact. She felt the heat through the denim. It felt even bigger now that she had her hand on it. She felt the cock jump and harden suddenly at her touch, like a startled animal. The sea angel dude surely must have noticed, but his manner betrayed little, he merely shifted slightly in his seat. Did he think she had laid her hand there on accident? Agent 8 smiled at the thought.

Slowly, slooowly, she made it obvious to him that this was no accident. She pet his cock through his jeans ever so gently. It strained and thickened in its cloth prison, aching to get out. The sea angel's grip on his phone shook. Agent 8 felt so powerful, making this immense, strong, athletic guy quiver and turn into her plaything just by teasing his dick a little. She had to push it further.

As silently as she could, she shifted her position on the seat, got on her hands and knees, and began to unzip his jeans. Every tiny click, every rustle of cloth a clue that might betray her to the other riders.

She plunged a hand into his unzipped jeans. Now it was just a matter of some thin underwear between her and her prize. Other discoveries were to be had, as well. The sea angel dude's testicles, for example. They were so warm, and shifted at her touch. God, they were big, big as her fists, it seemed. How could he be so cruel as to cram this much equipment into these miserable little jeans? These nuts were full of cum, potent, virile, lustful semen waiting for her help to escape. She licked her lips.

While one hand held up his phone and kept up the pretense of playing some game on it, the sea angel's other hand crept under the jacket he had loaned Agent 8 as a temporary blanket, and then clasped onto one of her ass cheeks. A thick thumb began probing under her shiny black skirt, stroking her already soaked, dripping panties.

Finally, her objective flopped free of its confinement. A darker blue than the blue of his head, and... h-holy shit! M-maybe it was just because she had her face so up close to it, or maybe it was because of the dark, or the weird stinky-yet-kinda-nice smell she had been breathing in wafting up from it... but it seemed even bigger than she'd imagined, and she had a good damn imagination.

Behind her, under the jacket, the sea angel guy's thumb had worked her panties aside. Her cunt was being probed by his thick thumb and his fingers teased her clit. Well, she thought, it was only natural for a guy who seemed to have no mouth or tongue to become deft with his fingers, wasn't it? She wanted to moan in lust, but remembered she had to keep quiet.

She started small, peppering his dick with little teasing kisses. He shifted in his seat, surely trying to get more comfortable and give her better access. She wrapped a hand around the shaft, and gulped when she found that one hand wasn't quite enough to fully encircle it. Both hands, then, and her tongue licking all up and down it. How it twitched and leaked! The heat that came off it! It felt as if, here and now, this cock belonged to her, and by extension so did the guy it hung from. Right under the noses of their fellow passengers! Every detail of this situation was driving her wild.

Agent 8 couldn't wait any longer. She took a deep breath and plunged her mouth onto that fat cock. It sure was lucky that Octolings don't have bones such as jaws, or skulls, or vertebrae, because otherwise this probably wouldn't have fit. She forced herself down to his pelvis, stretching her own mouth and throat tightly around the sea angel's rigid fuckpole.

Keeping quiet while facefucking yourself onto a thick dick is a challenge. The sea angel guy slightly raised the volume of the sound effects and music on the phone game he was pretending to play, providing a little bit of cover. With his other hand he increased the speed and roughness with which his thumb thudded in and out of Agent 8's cunt, using his fingers to tease and squeeze her clit gradually harder and faster.

A moment of panic and fear set on Agent 8's mind as she bobbed her head up and down on her prize catch. What if the lights came back on right now? What if everyone saw? Would they get in trouble? Would they be arrested? What if- oh, she was getting close. The sea angel was getting close too. The fear was pushed aside as they approached their goal.

The sea angel came first, and sped up his hand's work on Agent 8's cunt to help her catch up. The sea angel guy bucked and rocked slightly in his seat as surge after surge of hot, sticky cum flooded up into Agent 8's throat. Agent 8 was shocked, this dick, twitching and throbbing powerfully in her throat, was shooting harder and faster than half of the ink blasters or other weapons she'd handled, g-guh, and with the fluid capacity to match! She knew she had to swallow every drop, leaving a mess would definitely give them away to the other passengers. She soon gave up on trying to swallow quickly enough, and just concentrated on holding her own throat open, letting the impressive force of his ejaculations force its own way down into her stomach.

When her own orgasm hit, Agent 8 wanted to squeal in ecstasy, she wanted to moan, she wanted to convulse, she wanted to beat her fists and kick her legs. She knew she mustn't. She held onto a tiny sliver of control and settled for digging her fingers into the sea angel guy's thighs and bucking herself back onto his thumb and fingers as he made her cum.

After what seemed like minutes but were surely just a few moments, the sea angel's ejaculations began to slow. None too soon for Agent 8, as her belly had begun to pudge out and strain against the waist of her shiny black skirt, heavy and filled with seed. She breathed through her nose and swallowed a last few mouthfuls, pulling her head off of the softening dick as quietly as she could - no popping or slurping allowed under these circumstances!

She helped him stuff his dick back into those pants and zip up. Most of her cunt juice had soaked into the jacket he had lent her as a blanket, so even the seats were mostly spared a mess. The biggest clue that anything had occurred was a funny smell, and well, funny smells were a dime a dozen on the Metro, so Agent 8 felt as if this had all gone off without a hitch. She laid her head back in the sea angel's lap, smiling contentedly, and rubbed her rounded, cum filled tummy.

Mere moments later, the lights came back on, the train began moving again, all passengers sighed in relief, and their day could continue.

Before parting ways, Agent 8 returned the jacket to the sea angel, plucked his phone from his hands, entered something, and handed it back. They didn't speak a word of goodbye to each other besides.

===

X~x~X~x~X

Private Chat Session

X~x~X~x~X

Foobaw4Lyfe has joined the chatroom

Foobaw4Lyfe > Hello? Are you here? I hope you typed in the right contact info on my phone there.

Foobaw4Lyfe > Well, I wanted to say it's great to meet such an enthusiastic fan of high school football. I'd be glad to meet up again and show you some tricks. If you like, I could introduce you to the rest of the team, get you some autographs and all that, you catch my drift?

Foobaw4Lyfe > Sorry if this is the wrong contact, just forget it if it is. Otherwise, get in touch with me anytime, just click my username for contact details.

Foobaw4Lyfe has left the chatroom

X~x~X~x~X

===

Agent 8 felt giddy when she checked her chatlogs and saw the message her new friend with benefits had left. "introduce you to the rest of the team" indeed, "get you some autographs"! She nearly began to salivate thinking of the possibilities. A whole football team? All for her? Her fingers trembled with excitement as she began tapping on her phone, preparing a response.

===

C.Q. Cumber reviewed the train's night-vision security tapes. What ridiculous and inappropriate behavior. What sort of punishment would be appropriate for that naughty octoling?

===

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Remember folks, don't fuck strangers on the subway irl, it is unsafe, especially if they are sea creatures, the mess is very inconsiderate to other riders. What happens in silly stories stays in silly stories, please.
> 
> ps. i know that boy octoling agent 8 has unstoppable twink energy and would have also been perfect for this story, sorry if youre disappointed
> 
> pps. sorry about dropping teasers for sequel stories that will probably never happen at the end there. you can use your own imagination to cook up something, im sure
> 
> surgeon generals warning: stupid fanfics on the internet are not a guide to a morally correct, healthy or happy friendship, relationship, or life. dont smoke problematic text if you cant handle it. treat real people correctly and respectfully in real life


End file.
